ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is a 13 year old student who as been the top 5 students. He is very known for his beyond genius-level intelligence (called Transcendental Genius), and is capable of constructing robotis in a way Mojo Jojo does. Personality Arthur is a caring citizen to Townsville, who had helped many of the people escape from the forces of evil such as Mojo Jojo and many others. He is compassionate with everyone, and will do anything to help. However, he does a dark side after getting hit by the Black-Z rays (and at the same time, got hit by a White-Z ray). So, his personality shifts depending on what conditions. Appearance Normal As normal, Arthur wears some sort of black clothing, with a black tie, black shoes and socks. Wears a black overcoat, and have red eyes, and black hair. Hyper Arthur Arthur changes drastically where he is now wearing golden body armour, and wields some type of sword, but with no blade, with a cylinder tube where the blade is meant to be. He now possess golden blonde hair Dark Arthur As Dark Arthur, he now has silver hair, and wearing a dark robe with a hood. Wears jeans with black and white, and possess two energy-based blades History Transformation Arthur be sitting in his class of S-Class, and would be was able to finish his work. After the bell rang, he went outside, and decided to head to the store to buy groceries. However, as he walks, he saw a white light in the sky, heading towards a child. With his enhanced speeds, grabs the child, he took the white light, and was transformed in a golden armour person. Confused, he then notices a dark light heading towards another child, and with the speeds, he was able to get to the child, but was struck with the dark light, but nothing happens. Suddenly feeling a dark presence, Arthur let the child go, and saw a anthropomorphic lion looking at him. Hyper Arthur VS the Lion King Abilities & Equipment Hyper Arthur While in Hyper Arthur, Arthur possess array of physical abilities, and even some energy-based. *Super Strength: Arthur is seen lifting cars away so people can escape Mojo Jojo, and even punching a stone wall with ease. **Pressure Beam: Arthur punches open air, and a beam of high-pressure air-stream is fired, that can cause destruction. There are 3 stages to this. ***Stage I: Can small air-stream that knock back humans. ***Stage II: Can cause the air-stream to lift up cars, and other objects. ***Stage III: Can create high-pressure air-streams with speeds between mach 1-5. *Super Speed: Arthur is seen as the most fastest student. Even more faster then the athletic Buttercup. He was also in the Olympics, coming in 2nd Place. *Extrasensory Perception: Arthur can acquire any known information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience (thus applies to memories, knowledge, wisdom etc). This is used passively (instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information) **Divination: Arthur can read the future, present or past. **Enhance Awareness: Arthur possess high awareness, mind control wont work. **Extrasensory Combat: Arthur can easily combat against melee combatant with ease, and possess superior reflexes. **Precognition: Capable of perceiving certain events. **Psychometric Telepathy: Can connect to a object, and read all of its history from its creation to the present time. **Retrocognition: Can see events of the past. *Supernatural Intelligence: Arthur was told possess over 400IQ, and surpasses Mojo Jojo in inventions, as Arthur is the first person to create self-aware Smart AI, without the use of the Chemical-Z. *Excalibur: The sword Arthur uses against Evil. It's not made to inflict harm, but to damage their Will, and force them to give up. **Will Destruct: If hit by Excalibur, the targets will decreases with each hit to the point the target lost the Will to do anything. Trivia/Notes *Arthur attains the same school as Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom. **Arthur had a crush on Blossom since he first saw her. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Villans Category:Males Category:Villains